


Soda and Cocoa

by FUYUOUMA



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUYUOUMA/pseuds/FUYUOUMA
Summary: Fuyuhiko gets kicked out of his house for the night. It just so happens to be Christmas eve. And with that, he texts his boyfriend to bring him in for a sweet night of Coco and Soda.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 30





	Soda and Cocoa

It was Christmas eve and as usual, Kazuichi was at his workbench. Right now just fooling around with some scraps he had from his last fix. Every now and then the scraps would pile up and he’d use that time to either sort or create. The soft lulling of Lemon Demon is briefly cut short by a vibration. Text message obviously, but who? Not many people had or wanted his number to begin with. He wipes the dark grease off his fingers onto his pants and unlocks his phone. 

*3 unread messages from Fuyuhiko* 

The black heart next to Fuyuhikos' name never got old to him. Soda had a boyfriend. And that boyfriend was texting him.

“Hey, can you unlock your window? I'm trying to sneak in.” Oh cool, WAIT, WHAT. the pink-haired boy does a complete 180 turn to meet direct eye contact with the man of the hour. He silently speeds over to the window and unlocks and opens it in one swift motion. 

“What the fuck are you doing here? It’s late?” He whisper-yells at his partner as he climbs into the room. A backpack slung around his shoulder.

“My dad kicked me out for the night. He was in a bad mood that I hadn't caught on to.” He fixes his suit a bit, “I may have… come out to him at a bad time so I’m uh, here for at least the night” He avoids eye contact with the taller male. 

“You can stay as long as you need dude, you know that. Hold on lemme change, then we can go get something to drink,” he starts walking then stops, “ You need a change of clothes, or did you bring some?” he asks calmly, well... Trying to match the calmness of his boyfriend.

“Nah, I’m all good. Packed some before he kicked me out.” His posture shifts a bit, less tight than before. 

“Okay, brb. You should change too. Don't want my lovely boyfriend to be uncomfortable.” he squeaks out in a joking manner. 

“Oh shut it.” He hears through the closing door. It's not often that the two would bring up their relationship. Of course, they kiss and have an unnatural need to touch each other in their homes but somehow the word ‘boyfriend’ wasn't said much, they just enjoyed being themselves together. 

Soda undresses his greasy and dirty clothes and washes his hands thoroughly to get off everything else. Then changes into some fleece pants and a green dinosaur t-shirt, matching the pants of course. He then strolls into the small kitchen and makes two cups of cocoa for the two. Slipping a peppermint into each.

“Hey, hiko I got us some cocoa.” He skillfully pushes open the door with both hands occupied and gives a mug to the buzzed headed boy.  
“Thanks for being so chill about this. You not flipping your fuckin lid about this helped a lot.” He quietly takes a sip from the mug.

They spend a good amount of the night like that. Talking on Soda's small twin bed, slowly getting more and more tired. Then soda checked his phone. 

“Oh shit it's midnight. Oh uhh,” he lightly fidgets with his hands before leaning to the side to lightly kiss the boy next to him on the lips, “M- merry Christmas Fuyuhiko.

Dumbstruck and embarrassed are the only words that could describe the face the smaller man had. 

“Motherfucker you can’t just land that on me like that,” he puts his mug to the side and grabs Kazuichis's face, leaning in for a longer kiss. The two slowly relax and then part to realize how tired they both are.

With that, the two get under Sodas covers and hold each other. Soda's head resting lightly on Fuyuhiko’s chest. His fingers playing with the ends of his bright pink hair as the two starts to drift off.

“Merry Christmas my love,” can be lightly heard as Soda’s conscious drifts away into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for how short this one is! I hope at least one person appreciates how cute the title is. And a merry Christmas to all.


End file.
